Stride of Pride
by Don't Touch My Walkman
Summary: The one in which two exes hook up after a Halloween party and don't really regret it. Tyzula Week.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Halloween Prompt from electricgurrl: Azula and Ty Lee, exes, go to a costume party as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy and hook up; Mai and Suki are not amused. I decided to use the Tyzula Week prompts/tag for it because why not?**

* * *

 **Stride of Pride**

* * *

 _ **VII  
"That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence."**_

Azula could never have predicted just how this Halloween Party would turn out.

She did expect that she would run into people she disliked, including people from her past. There was no avoiding that fact; Azula had made many enemies by the age of twenty.

But Ty Lee. Ty Lee was trouble and Azula was not sure how to handle it or how she felt about it. She just knew that she was currently pressed against a sink in the master bathroom of some McMansion belonging to the young man hosting a very wild costume party on Halloween. And the person pressing her against the sink was her ex-girlfriend.

Ty Lee. She was in a Poison Ivy costume and therefore Azula's ivory skin was streaked with zombie green body paint, and the red spray made Ty Lee's long braid crunchy and the rose garlands entwined in it look even more fake. Azula was in a Sam Adams stained Harley Quinn costume that was far more suited for a stripper than the heir to a Fortune 500 Company.

She was not drunk enough for this to be remotely appropriate behavior. But, there she was, doing it anyway. And Ty Lee's lips tasted _amazing_.

"Let's get out of here," Ty Lee whispered frantically as a moaning couple slammed against the outside of the unlocked door with a huge thud.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you," Azula breathed in response, and they made their escape.

Any silence was uncomfortable, and so their hands never left each other's bodies as they ushered themselves into a town car and Azula located the nearest Silver Cloud Motel on her phone through the heated kissing and nibbling on her collarbone.

At last, they were in the lobby, and, inexplicably, neither one of them bolted for the door as soon as they were not able to continue sucking on each other without speaking. It took twenty agonizing minutes, but they procured a room, and the privacy they needed to... catch up.

"This silence isn't uncomfortable," Ty Lee remarked brightly as she stepped onto the elevator. It was becoming increasingly more and more difficult not to latch onto Azula the way she did in the car on the way here. "That's good."

Azula only asked, "Then why are you breaking it?"

Ty Lee rolled her eyes and began to rethink her decision. "Because that's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence."

"That's cute of you. Why don't we shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the awkwardness before we can continue fucking?"

 _ **VI  
Roses  
**_

Azula smelled like roses and Ty Lee loved that. It made her think of everything sexy and classy and wonderful about her and forget about all of the awful things like jealousy and selfishness and general disregard for others.

They were in a well kept hotel room after starting the tryst in a dirty bathroom at some kid's huge suburban house in a gated neighborhood. They fled, clinging and kissing and groping, because it was not as appealing as what they had access to do instead.

The stumbling to undo each other's clothes felt like a dance to Ty Lee at the time. A rose scented, sweaty, damp dance that ended with her back on the bed. They were breathing heavily and the scent was of vodka and kool-aide. Ty Lee didn't mind at all, because she had longed for this forever.

Azula's fingers tugged harshly on the elastic band of Ty Lee's panties. They were streaked with the green body paint that was coated over everything Ty Lee had touched. Including Azula's bare chest which Ty Lee noticed and smiled faintly at.

"How about you make this easy on me and help?" Azula purred and Ty Lee nodded dreamily.

Azula rolled off of Ty Lee and it seemed graceful at the time, but probably was not. Ty Lee's skin was prickling from the cold of autumn and an inexplicably air conditioned room. But that cold disappears very quickly when Ty Lee helped Azula remove the last item of her clothing.

The roses that were twined in Ty Lee's hair were torn out by Azula's long fingernails, the navy polish on them chipped. She had an amused smile on her lips as she gazed at Ty Lee and her tan, smooth skin. Azula very lightly bit her lower lip and Ty Lee thought she might have some meaning behind the sex that Ty Lee did not understand fully.

Was this supposed to be romantic? Did Ty Lee _want_ it to be romantic?

Azula pushed Ty Lee carelessly onto her back and Ty Lee parted her green-tinted legs instantly, too desperate for her touch to wait patiently. Azula made a small sound in the back of her throat as she saw Ty Lee parting her thighs and it felt like a strange sort of victory.

When Azula touched Ty Lee with warm hands in heated motions, she had to stifle a moan with the back of her hand. Ty Lee was very aware of how any sound, or anyone outside being aware, would make _her aware_ of how stupid it is to hook up with your ex-girlfriend after a Halloween Party.

"You're so wet," Azula purred and Ty Lee didn't know what to say; every encounter she had in the months after breaking up with Azula had been so silent and rushed. Ty Lee had forgotten what it could be like and her tipsy head could not think of anything to talk dirty about.

And so she said something stupid. "I love you."

Azula, thankfully, ignored it, and trailed her fingers down Ty Lee's belly and found the wet heat desperately pleading for her sharp touch.

 _ **V  
Cherries**_

The cherry pastries at the breakfast buffet were _heavenly_. Ty Lee forced them into her mouth as quickly as she could as she and Azula tried to sort out whose clothes were whose. They were not having much success in that, and they would probably go home as a mixed set of Batman villainesses.

Ty Lee was chomping on her pastry still as Azula got dressed silently in the bathroom. Slowly, Ty Lee made a pretty stupid decision. But she was used to that, she guessed. She tore off a piece of motel stationary, wrote her number and jotted down _text me for a good time_.

She slipped into Azula's purse, and then went to continue her morning yoga.

 _ **IV  
Theft**_

Azula had stolen numerous items from other people last night.

There were cigarettes, drinks, sweaters and weird costume props, but what she had to take from Ty Lee in a _damned motel room_ was the most rattling thing she could imagine. And, there she was, streaked green from Ty Lee's Poison Ivy costume. It refused to wash off of her no matter how much she tried to scrub it from her skin.

She supposed it meant that there was no erasing what she did last night, or how good it felt.

"You can keep everything you borrowed," Ty Lee said brightly, glowing from her morning contorting of her body. It was sexy last night; it was a reminder of Azula's failed relationship with her now that it was morning. "It's all disposable. I always assume I'm gonna end up with a walk of shame of my own. So I'm prepared."

Azula swallowed and then swallowed the gag reflex in her throat. Her mouth was too dry and her head hurt too much to deal with this bright, cheery woman who so enjoyed juice cleanses.

"Well, I am _honored_ to be the obligatory one night stand you chose," Azula said coldly, and that was the last thing she said before leaving with her stolen personal hygiene products.

She had her high heels in her hand, half the wrong costume, a coat that did not fit, and she looked dreadful no matter how much 'fix-it' make up Ty Lee threw into her arms.

 _'Call me'_ Ty Lee wanted to say, but she could not work up the courage.

Well, her reputation was stolen the minute Mai saw her this morning.

 _ **III  
Daycare**_

Ty Lee came home from the motel at daybreak. Oh, she was really happy she didn't have to work. Suki did, though. And Suki looked extremely displeased while she made her sugary cornflakes and coffee brewed contentedly in the background.

"I expected you'd be home even later," Suki said, and it sounded pretty friendly, to Ty Lee's surprise. Suki could get _mean_ for such a sweet, amazing, perfect roommate. "Who'd you go home with? Or do you not know his name?"

"Not a him," Ty Lee chimed and Suki rubbed her lips together.

"I didn't mean to offend or anything. Sometimes I have a few too many shots and I really don't care if I wake up next to a boy or a girl," Suki said quickly and Ty Lee laughed along with her.

"I woke up next to my ex-girlfriend."

"The awful one?"

"Be more specific," Ty Lee teased and Suki rolled her eyes.

"So help me, if it was Azula..."

"It was! Yay!" Ty Lee smiled wide. "So, do you have any of that cereal for me? Actually, though, I really prefer Oreos but in milk like cereal. They're milk's favorite cookie... and _my_ favorite cookie too. Milk and I have so much in common!"

Suki had a few snarky comments to retort with, but she changed her mind.

"I'm done running Ty Lee daycare before the day has even started. Make your own damn Oreos, your own damn coffee, and deal with the shitstorm that is going to be _you_ having a one night stand with _Azula_. Of all exes..." Suki went back to her super boring getting ready for work stuff, and so Ty Lee stumbled off towards the shower.

Last night was the opposite of bad, even if it was with a regrettable person.

 _ **II  
Sleepwalking**_

"Of all people, I never thought I would see you on a walk of shame," Mai said, looking Azula up and down. "Well, no, you're a Cersei Lannister type person. But coming home from a Halloween party after a hook up... well... I expect that way less than you doing something that would be deplorable by _Game of Thrones_ standards."

Azula squints at her, or maybe glares. Her head hurts too much to deal with this.

Mai's eyes were locked with the high heels in Azula's hand. "Those aren't yours."

Azula did not even look at them, because all she shot back with was, "Well, those are the perks of sleeping with other women. I'm sorry that you're pitifully and depressingly straight."

"Right." Mai cocked an eyebrow. "Do you need an alibi for a murder?"

Azula was definitely glaring this time. "Yes. I took ambien or something, and did it while sleepwalking. This is the easiest alibi and I am exasperated by your inability to remember it. You won't even remember to inject it into my bloodstream using your contacts with your jerk uncle."

"Mmmm." Mai sighed. "Whatever. It's not my problem."

"Is Azula back?" shouted a male voice from the other room. Zuko. Azula could not deal with Zuko at this hour of day.

And so she fought the urge to punch her fist through the wall. "I have a _hangover_ and am tired because _I have_ friends ─"

"And ex girlfriends," Mai muttered under her breath.

"You shut up," Azula hissed.

"Mai, come help me find my stupid phone that I'm going to crush to death...!" Zuko yelled again and Azula vowed that she would personally crush _him_ to death.

"Ugh. I'm coming, Zuko," Mai murmured, bumping into Azula quite pointedly on her way out of the kitchen. Her morning would have been easier if it weren't for Azula's _bright idea_ to bang a girl nicknamed Trouble.

"Bet you've never said that before," Azula whispered and Mai threw a hand up with a huffy sigh. "That was hilarious and you know it."

 _ **I  
Handwriting**_

Azula shook out her purse on her bedside table. She did not know how ninety percent of it had wound up there, and so she sighed. All Azula wanted was a Xanax. Was that so much to ask of the Universe? She plucked up a piece of paper that she could see ink bleeding through.

She unfolded the piece of paper and saw Ty Lee's messy but girly handwriting. She dotted her Is with hearts like she was twelve. It was somewhat endearing.

And Azula slowly picked up her phone.

She stared at the screen without making a move.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made a second chapter to this oneshot with half of the prompts from Tyzula Week 2016. I think I might continue it adding another part during each Tyzula Week (spring included).**

* * *

 **Part II: Call Me**

* * *

 ** _VIII  
Call me my love  
You can call me any day or night_**

 _Azula walked into her apartment, returning from her ex-girlfriend's place._

 _"Of all people, I never thought I would see you on a walk of shame," Mai said, looking Azula up and down. "Well, no, you're a Cersei Lannister type person. But coming home from a Halloween party after a hook up... well... I expect that way less than you doing something that would be deplorable by Game of Thrones standards."_

 _Azula squints at her, or maybe glares. Her head hurts too much to deal with this._

 _Mai's eyes were locked with the high heels in Azula's hand. "Those aren't yours."_

 _Azula did not even look at them, because all she shot back with was, "Well, those are the perks of sleeping with other women. I'm sorry that you're pitifully and depressingly straight."_

 _"Right." Mai cocked an eyebrow. "Do you need an alibi for a murder?"_

 _Azula was definitely glaring this time. "Yes. I took ambien or something, and did it while sleepwalking. This is the easiest alibi and I am exasperated by your inability to remember it. You won't even remember to inject it into my bloodstream using your contacts with your jerk uncle."_

 _"Mmmm." Mai sighed. "Whatever. It's not my problem."_

 _"Is Azula back?" shouted a male voice from the other room. Zuko. Azula could not deal with Zuko at this hour of day._

 _And so she fought the urge to punch her fist through the wall. "I have a hangover and am tired because I have friends ─"_

 _"And ex girlfriends," Mai muttered under her breath._

 _"You shut up," Azula hissed._

 _"Mai, come help me find my stupid phone that I'm going to crush to death...!" Zuko yelled again and Azula vowed that she would personally crush him to death._

 _"Ugh. I'm coming, Zuko," Mai murmured, bumping into Azula quite pointedly on her way out of the kitchen. Her morning would have been easier if it weren't for Azula's bright idea to bang a girl nicknamed Trouble._

 _"Bet you've never said that before," Azula whispered and Mai threw a hand up with a huffy sigh. "That was hilarious and you know it."_

 _Azula shook out her purse on her bedside table. She did not know how ninety percent of it had wound up there, and so she sighed. All Azula wanted was a Xanax. Was that so much to ask of the Universe? She plucked up a piece of paper that she could see ink bleeding through._

 _She unfolded the piece of paper and saw Ty Lee's messy but girly handwriting. She dotted her Is with hearts like she was twelve. It was somewhat endearing._

 _And Azula slowly picked up her phone._

 _She stared at the screen without making a move._

Azula dialed the number, holding her breath as she did it. She only let herself breathe when she set her phone to hear ear and heard it ringing. Was it too soon? It was too soon, but it was too late for Azula to change her mind when Ty Lee answered.

"Hi?" eagerly chirped Azula's ex-girlfriend on the other line.

"I…" Azula was speechless. She could not recall the last time that happened. "Goodbye."

She hung up.

Fine; it was not her smoothest moment, but that conversation could not go well.

 ** _VII  
Candles_**

Ty Lee lit her fall scented candles. The scent of spices, pumpkins and a blend of Halloween and Thanksgiving wafted through her apartment. It was morning, which was a bit too early to be taking a relaxing bath, but she needed to think.

She let herself hook up with her ex-girlfriend last night. She gave her phone number to said ex-girlfriend.

How stupid was she?

Ty Lee tried to focus on the scented candles instead of her confusingly good memories of her one night stand.

 ** _VI  
Unplanned_**

"Oh, Azula, I, wow…" Ty Lee smiled to cover up the awkwardness.

She pretended that she did not plan to run into Azula at the coffee shop, but she was waiting for her all day, hoping Azula had not changed her habits too much. Apparently, she did not.

That made Ty Lee wonder if the horrid personality flaws that ended their relationship also stayed the same. They probably did, but Ty Lee was pretty hung up on the sex. It was good, which, as she recalled, was most of the reason why they stayed together so long.

That and Ty Lee's crush on Azula that lasted since they were little kids and still stuck around now. She would do _anything_ for Azula. Needless to say, Azula exploited Ty Lee's fear of losing or disappointing her until it drove her mad.

"How strange," said Azula, snapping Ty Lee back to reality.

"I've been thinking about calling you but…" Ty Lee wrung her hands. Maybe she did not think this through as clearly as she wanted to.

"You should have," Azula said. "Now, I have to get to work. I suppose we might bump into each other again one of these days. It is a small world, isn't it?"

Azula left.

Ty Lee had the suspicion that Azula saw through her ruse.

 ** _V_**

 ** _Wishes_**

"Be honest, you wish you had the guts to call her," Mai said, pausing the television for the seventieth time. Azula was usually a decisive person, but she was sitting with her phone in her palm and toying with the idea of calling Ty Lee for five straight episodes of _American Horror Story_.

"I have the guts to call her. I have more than enough guts. I am only contemplating the consequences in either direction," Azula said snottily, which pushed Mai over the line.

Mai snatched the phone from Azula's hand and tapped the button to call Ty Lee. It rang as Mai jumped up to keep it out of Azula's grasping hands.

"Azula is still in love with you and expects you to go out to dinner with her tomorrow night," Mai said. She hung up and dropped the phone onto the couch. "Now let me watch my show in peace."

Azula looked about to rip Mai's throat out.

But maybe…maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
